


i’m always there whenever you need me

by orphan_account



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hand holding, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jordan’s feeling a little lost after Simone moves out. He just wants answers, wants to know why she left.
Relationships: Jordan Baker & Simone, Jordan Baker/Simone
Kudos: 7





	i’m always there whenever you need me

**Author's Note:**

> this is an underrated pairing but i love the chemistry between these two! the thing about all american is that i ship multiple characters with each other (everyone except ashlivia and layla/spencer bc no!) but everyone else has great chemistry together. there wern’t really any jordan stories on her except for with asher so i wrote this! i don’t know simone’s last name and i can’t remember if they said she was having a boy or girl on the show, either way enjoy!

He was perched in the high stool at the kitchen counter, his leg bounced repeatedly, his lips tightly pursed together in thought as he glanced down at the screen of his phone patiently waiting. It had been nearly three days since Simone left the Baker household, and every day that passed by Jordan was compelled with an overwrought worry. 

She started acting distant towards him, her messages were simple one-worded vague responses and she’d stopped calling him every night before she went to bed. It’s not that it was a necessity that she had to do these things, but they were friends and he cared deeply about her. He just wanted to know that she and the baby were safe. 

“Woah there jumpy, have too much coffee this morning?” Olivia teasingly jokes as she saunters in the kitchen, heading directly towards the refrigerator, pulling out a half empty carton of orange juice. 

Jordan shakes his head and sighs somberly. “No. I was just waiting to see if Simone would respond to one of my texts.” He sullenly admits, glancing up to see a sympathetic look marring his sister’s face. 

“I thought you said that she went over her ex-boyfriend’s house?” She asked, her piqued inquiry caused Jordan to roll his eyes in retort. 

“Yeah, or at least that’s what she told me. I just don’t get it, Liv. Why would she just leave all of a sudden like this? I’ve been trying so hard to show her that I want to be there for her and the baby.” Another exasperated sigh emanates from his lips as he wearily drops his head into his hands, feeling ultimately defeated. 

He was so confused and hurt. At first, the idea of being a teen father didn’t abide well by him. He was nervous, filled with reluctance and trepidation at the thought of his life suddenly changing. He would no longer have the freedom of staying out all night partying or hooking up with girls, but then slowly, he started to adapt to the concept of him actually becoming a father. 

But just as he’d began to accept the fate of this life changing moment, Simone had revealed that he wasn’t her baby’s father. Of course, at first he was equally pained and felt betrayed; because he was starting to genuinely like the idea of having a kid, being able to pass down the Baker family traditions to him/her, have someone look up to him. 

When Simone admitted the reasoning for why she falsified the revealing truth about the baby’s father, Jordan felt a little sad. She only lied because she didn’t have anyone else. She wanted the baby to have the best life possible and she thought that Jordan, could be the one to give the baby that. It felt nice to have someone believed that highly of him, having someone trust that he would be the best possible provider in attending to the care of their child. 

While he was hurt at first upon learning that she lied, he eventually forgave her, knowing that she had a fairly justified reason for why she lied. She was a teenage girl pregnant and scared, he couldn’t hold a grudge against her for simply doing what she thought was the only thing to do in order to give her baby a stable life. So, Jordan pushed away those feelings of hurt and betrayal and decided that he would still be there for Simone.

He liked her, he’d always liked her even before when they were just hooking up with each other. She was different from the others, they were meaningless one-timers that he would only call when he was drunk or bored, but with Simone, she was someone he could have an actual conversation with, and he enjoyed being around her. 

So it was no apprehension in his mind that he would do whatever was necessary to make sure that Simone and her baby were well taken care of. But in the midst of his attentiveness, he must’ve pushed too hard or inadvertently made her uncomfortable somehow. He just wishes that she would talk to him so he can know what he did wrong. 

“I know you care about her Jordan, but maybe you should just give her a little time and space. She’s dealing with a lot right now, you know? I’m sure this isn’t easy for her either.” Olivia suggested, her wise words of wisdom causes Jordan to lift his head from his hands and stare up at her. 

She felt sad for her brother. She could see how much Jordan truly cared for and about Simone. And while she knew that he was hurting from her abrupt egress, Olivia knew that there had to be a good reason why Simone decided to suddenly leave. Olivia also knew that it must’ve been a hard decision she had to make, one that she probably felt guilty about. Olivia knew that Simone probably needed time to figure things out on her own, decide what her next move is going forward as the date for the baby’s arrival draws closer. 

Olivia also knew that her brother worrying himself wouldn’t do him any good. 

“Mom and I are going down to the yoga studio, wanna come? It could help relieve you of some of the stress you have pent up in your shoulders.” She offers, knowing that she needed to do something to get her brother to stop worrying himself in a frenzy. 

Jordan gave her a bewildered look, jutting his lips in a disapproving frown as he shakes his head. “Yoga? No thanks. I’ll pass.” 

“Jordan.” Olivia asserts, preparing to chide her brother but he quickly dismissed her concerns with a wave of the hand. 

“I’m meeting Darnell and Spencer down at the beach later, anyway. No need to worry about me. I’m fine.” He lies, and if the look of trepidation that creased her face was anything to go by, then she too could tell from her twin instincts that he was lying. But she decided not to further press the issue, seeing how upset he was about it. 

“Okay. Well, have fun.” She says, taking one last sip of the orange juice that was in her glass before placing it into the sink. She pecks her brother’s cheek with a kiss before making her departure from the house. When she was gone, Jordan sluggishly moved from the kitchen into the living room, deciding to watch some television to distract him. 

He turned it on, flipping the channel to reruns of ‘Martin’ that was currently playing. 

Jordan laid prone across the couch, his leg was propped up against the coffee table, a bowl of buttered popcorn sat ontop of his lap as he scooped a handful of the salty treat and shoved it inside of his mouth. It wasn’t until his doorbell rang that he diverted his gaze away from the flat screen of the tv. 

Placing the bowl aside, Jordan absentmindedly wipes away the crumbs of food that was on his shirt before making his way towards the front door. 

“Yeah?” He calls out as he wraps his hand around the door knob, pulling it open and not even bothering in allowing the person to respond.

Jordan was surprised to see Simone standing on the other side of the door when he opened it. “Simone!” He gasps, still aghast that she was standing here. He’d thought that she would continuing ignoring him like she had been doing these past few days. 

Simone shifts under the smothering of his gaze and clears her throat, “Can we talk?” She asks, her tone is precise and serious which worries him a little. 

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. Come in.” Jordan steps aside, allowing her to enter inside. He closes the door behind her when she’s inside. He lingers a little, keeping a respectable distance between them while she makes her way into the living room. He waits for her to sit comfortably on the couch before further walking into the living room. He plops down on the sofa athwart from her. 

They sit in silence for a brief moment; each of them compelled by their own reveries. Jordan sneaks a glare over at Simone to see her mindlessly rubbing a hand over the growing bump of her stomach. He smiles softly and began to speak, “How’s the baby?”

Simone guffaws softly as she looks up at him. “She’s okay, though I think she’s ready to come out. She’s been kicking at my stomach since I got off the bus.” She says, smiling as she continued to rub soothing circles against her stomach. 

Jordan’s eyes widen upon hearing the news. “She has?”

Simone nods and gestures a hand for him to come closer. “Here. Feel it.” Jordan rises from his seated position on the opposite couch and moved closer to Simone, sitting at the edge of the coffee table. She grabs his hand and gently placed it onto her stomach. “Wait for it.” She whispers. 

Jordan nods silently and complies to her demand. Only a few seconds tick by before he feels the hard press of little feet kicking against the bump in Simone’s stomach. He gasps in astonishment. “That’s amazing, Simone.” He says softly, his hand still rested ontop of hers and he flicks a gaze at their conjoined hands, his thumb absentmindedly caressed at the soft skin on her knuckles. 

Simone, noticing the position of their hands quickly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. “It hurts sometimes, mostly when I’m asleep, but it’s not so bad.” She says, ignoring the evidential look of pain that marred on Jordan’s face. 

“Simone–”

“What about you? How’ve you been?” She inquisitively ponders, deciding to subvert the topic of conversation. 

“Worried. That’s how I’ve been.” Jordan retorts exasperatedly, shaking his head at her apparent nonchalance. How could she just come over here and try to pretend that her leaving didn’t hurt him? “I was worried about you and the baby. You stopped answering my calls, I didn’t know if something happened to you or–” His sentence was interjected by Simone’s hasty words of rebuttal. 

“It’s not your job to worry about me, Jordan. You should be worried about school, football scholarships, anything other than me.” She adduced lowly, causing Jordan to scoff incredulously at her. 

“What? I thought we were friends Simone? Friends are allowed to worry about each other.” He reflects back on her words that she’d spoken to him in the kitchen a few days ago where she adamantly asserted that the status of their relationship was simply platonic and nothing further. Simone recoils abashedly and nods her head. 

“They are but–” She pauses mid-sentence and sighs, as she carefully contemplates her next thoughts. “I don’t want you to feel obligated into helping me. I don’t want to burden you. This is your senior year, you should be worried about recruiters, SATs, not about me.” Simone said; her gaze falls down to floor.

Jordan sat there in silence for a moment, trying to comprehend the gidst of her words. “That’s what this is about? You think that you’re burdening me?” He scoots closer to the edge and grabs ahold of her hand, looking intently into her eyes, speaking softly. “I asked you to move in here because I care about you. You’re not a burden to me, Simone. I want to take care of you and the baby. Why is that so wrong?” He questions, genuinely wanting to know the reason for her apprehensions about him and his intentions. 

Simone closes her eyes and exhaled deeply. When she opens them, she sees the flecks of his honey brown eyes staring deeply into hers. “Your mom said that when you care about something or someone, sometimes you can get a little too attached and I don’t want that for you. I don’t want to be a distraction.”

Jordan scoffs in abhor. “So, my mom’s the one who made you leave? Because she thinks I’m too attached to you?” 

“No!” Simone quickly reassures him, knowing that if she didn’t further elaborate herself then he would hold an unwarranted grudge at his mother for making her leave, which wasn’t the case at all. “I left because I felt that I had to. Jordan, I care about you too but you’ve got your whole life ahead of you. I have a baby on the way. I can’t let you waste your freedom constantly worrying about me.” 

“But I want to. I want to be there for both of you, Simone.” Jordan murmurs, though his words still ensued enough assertiveness.

She sighs heavily in defeat. She appreciates him and his family’s generosity in allowing her to stay here, but her choice still stands. Simone didn’t want to be a constant burden to Jordan or the rest of his family. They already had so much going on, her and her baby being inserted in the equation wouldn’t make it any better. 

But she needed Jordan to know that he wasn’t at fault for her deciding to leave. It was what was best for her. 

“You’re one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.” She begins, her hand reaches up and softly caresses the side of his face. “And I’m sure that one day, you’ll be a great dad but right now, you need to focus on you. Okay? I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

Jordan shakes his head in refusal and Simone only playfully rolls her eyes at his stubbornness. 

“You’re important to me. I’m not going to stop caring about you because of what my mom or anyone else says. I’m not going to stop being there for you because you’re not a burden to me, Simone. You never was. If you still want to move out, that’s okay but I’m not leaving your life. I said that I would be always there for you and I tend to keep that promise. I don’t care if that baby’s biologically mine or not, I’ll still love her and you until–”

His eyes widen when he hears her soft gasp. He parts his mouth open, preparing to offer and excuse for his abrupt drop of ‘I love you’ but nothing came out. And for a moment, he wonders why he should apologize. Sure, the timing may seem a little off, but he did love Simone. She was the first girl that he loved and while this may not have been the way he imagined telling her, he’s kinda glad that she knows how he truly feels.

“You love me?” Simone asks softly, almost as if she was hesitant to believe it. Jordan nods firmly as he tightens the drip he holds onto her hands.

“Yes, I love you Simone. And I know that you said our relationship is strictly platonic and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. But I want you to know that no matter what I’m gonna be there for the both of you.” Simone stared at him in silence; and Jordan worries that his revealing of feelings caught her completely off guard. Maybe it wasn’t the right time to tell her all of this.

But before Jordan could even think, Simone is leaning forward and pressing her mouth against his, kissing him softly. It only takes him a few seconds to respond, he’s kissing her back and ravishing in the taste and feel of her lips pressed against his. They pull apart; their breathing is heavy and hitched. 

Jordan smiled sheepishly at her. “Does this mean—?” 

She nods in confirmation. “Yes, I love you too, Jordan. But I still want to take this slow, we’ve both got a lot going on in our lives and rushing into a relationship is the last thing that we need.” 

And he wholeheartedly agrees; they did have a lot of shit going on at the moment but he was willing to wait for Simone. He was just glad that she still wanted him to be there for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was so basic and trash. sorry 😐


End file.
